


Rainbow Meat

by ByronicHero



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 80's horror movie AU, Age Difference, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Cheating, Incest, M/M, Multi, Omega Will Graham, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Stranger Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronicHero/pseuds/ByronicHero
Summary: 🌈🍖Just short things I've written down with plans to write more at some point. Maybe. Wanted to show my support to every fanfic writer here, especially Hannibal-writers now that antis have arrived, so here's some unpolished smut in your honor.This is more of a gesture, I realize they're WIP's & not polished well enough to pass any kind of scrutiny. Not really necessary to even read these, this is my public stance to support whatever tame or fucked up thing you may write.Feel free to use ideas as story prompts, though none of these are anything new.And I'm flattered that antis took interest in this. At least I won't have to be embarrassed about the low quality writing skills when they won't read this anyway.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Will cheats for a good knot

Will is an omega who's in a relationship with Molly, who's a beta. He's trying to make it work but his omega nature makes Will sleep around with strange alphas, or that's how he justifies it to himself. A biological need to get railed so hard he limps for a week.

He feels guilty about it but can't stop. It started after Hannibal let himself be caught & there's no end in sight, at least so it feels to Will.

*

Will stepped out of the bar, walked around the building, ears perked for a sound of steps behind him, which he heard after a second of hesitation, in case he hadn't succeeded. The smell of the alpha walking towards him with steady, confident steps dissipated the hesitation, guilt and disgust he felt for himself, just like it always did. Will was just stepping into the shadows when a strong hand grabbed him by the neck and whirled him against the wall, making his breath leave his lungs, and knees and chin scrape against the cold hard brick wall, but Will could only groan, pleased.  
The alpha crowded him against the wall, hot large body behind him, something hard pressing against Will's buttocks:  
"Is this what you want, omega?" A male voice asked him, and Will ground his hips against the hardness teasing him.  
"Y-yeah", he gasped, body limp under the hand on his neck, keeping him still.  
The man behind him snaked his free arm around Will's front and palmed against Will's hardening cock.  
"I'm gonna give it to you", the man growled into his ear, before licking a stripe against his ear, then from jaw to cheek. Scent marking him. In any normal situation Will would detest it, but he hadn't detested nor protested anything he had been doing for the past six months.

The alpha behind him kept rubbing himself against Will, while working his belt open to pull Will's pants down to his knees, cold air feeling unpleasant on Will's hot skin and making him wince. Will pushed his ass out more, as his hands grasped uselessly against the cold brick wall. Then Will heard the alpha's belt cling and scrape of fabrics as pants were being pulled down. A hand was between Will's legs, fingers entering his hole. Will gasped at the cold feel of the fingers on his heated skin as well as the pleasure blooming inside him.

"Such a pretty little omega, gonna fuck you so good", the alpha muttered and panted, as his fingers fucked Will. Will had been getting slick even before he had entered the bar that night so by then having the alpha's smell intoxicate him and fingers probing inside him, Will was so wet the fingers made lewd sounds as they fucked in and out, crooking and scissoring inside him. Will could only pant and moan and rock back on the two - now three digits.  
"Fuck me", Will whimpered and the alpha chuckled, before he pulled his fingers out. Will didn't have time to catch his breath before the alpha's cock was nudging against his hole; the alpha slapped his hole with his cock and Will let out a whimper. But then the alpha pressed in.

Will's thighs tensed then trembled, his jaw dropped: "Oh, ooh", Will could only try and catch his breathing. It was perfect. It was always perfect. The way the alpha cock fit snuggly inside him, rubbed him just the right way, making him close to orgasm already.  
The strange alpha wasn't gentle, but he started slowly, easing his cock in and easing it almost out before sliding back in again.  
All Will could do was grab uselessly against the wall, breathe and try not to be too loud and draw anyone to the scene.

Skin slapping

curling a hand around to grip Will's shaft and stroke slick and fast

fucking Will with hard, jerky thrust

*

Will returned home at 11pm, and the house we as already dark except for the porch light, that Molly had left on for him.  
If Will would've spoken about his marriage with Molly, a beta, to a therapist, he wouldn't have been able to make a short or satisfactory explanation. It's not unheard of for omegas to date betas or even other omegas, but often it's seen as useless or undesired by everyone who has an opinion about the matter. To Will it made perfect sense that he would never date and alpha: male or female. He would've welcomed Alana, another omega, but she didn't want him. He slept with Margot, an alpha woman, who had tricked him into becoming a father. A thing he could emphatize and understand, he knew they both had ended up in a trap, a deadly game, that cost them their unborn child's life. Still, a part of Will was angry at Margot. Another alpha to trick him, no matter if he understood the reasons why.

The same was with Hannibal. Will didn't even want to start analyzing it again. He had and still did at times analyze and analyze until he couldn't take it, drank too much and passed out on the couch. He didn't want an alpha.

Molly was a sweet beta-woman who was exactly what Will had needed. But... He had, already picked up a habit he couldn't shake, even after few months of dating Molly. He had tried to stop, and sometimes he managed to go weeks without, but sooner or later he would give some excuse for going out, drive to some town far enough away to some sleazy bar to find an alpha to fuck him like the omega he was.  
Since betas didn't have heightened sense of smell like alphas and omegas did, Molly couldn't smell strange alphas on Will, although he showered carefully every time he went out. He was also very careful never to take his clothes off when he got fucked in case he would get bruised the alpha, a layer of clothing helped a bit. And bites were definitely off the table. Will made sure the alpha's knew that before he let them put their cocks and knots in.

Will did feel remorse for acting as he did. But guilt eating him from inside was already something he had lived with for years, so more guilt on top of the old one wasn't enough to break him. If he had willingly observed it, he would've admitted that despite his love for Molly, it wasn't enough. Their marriage wasn't enough and that had nothing to do with Will being an omega and her being a beta. Just few years ago Will was ready to throw himself into a relationship with another omega, Alana, though he knew their relationship wouldn't have lasted for long. Because Will Graham was Will Graham and there had been only one who had welcomed him as he was and not as who he appeared to be and what he could pretend to be.

*To be continued maybe*


	2. Young omega Will gets used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abo dub/non-con & age differences & possible underage. Depends how you look at it & what is the age of consent in what country. I don't think I specified because it doesn't really matter.
> 
> I started writing this only because I wanted to read about older Garrett Jacob-Hobbs & Jack fucking younger Will.

Will had been friends with Abigail for few weeks when her parents found out and we're ready to freak out. When she told them that Will too was an omega they seemed to calm down and invited the boy over for dinner. Will's dad hadn't been around much, working long days, so Will left only a note and hoped his dad wouldn't be angry.

Abigail's parents were nice and the dinner went well even though it was slightly awkward with all the loving family- atmosphere Will was unfamiliar with but as soon as they had eaten and helped with the dishes the two teens went to Abigail's room to listen to music and just hang out. Abigail tried to pry out Will's experiences with the mysterious older man but Will didn't want to tell too much and it was already so embarrassing to talk about.  
"I've read all about the heat but I'm still kinda scared to experience it", Abigail admitted in a whisper.  
"Yeah, me too."  
"I wish there was someone I could spend it with. Someone nice, someone I would like." Abigail spoke dreamily and Will thought about Hannibal and felt his face grow warm. He too hoped he could spend his first heat with someone nice and safe but Hannibal had been reluctant to go further in their relationship even though Will could tell that the man really liked him. It wasn't just about sex, it never had been. It all just happened. And those are the words he has used to describe it to Abigail as well. "It just happened." Like it was inevitable.

One minute he was leaning on the doctor's desktop, laughing brightly as their usual back and forth got him a humorous response from the older man, and Hannibal had been leaning right next to him, observing the school essay he had brought since he wanted Hannibal's opinion if it was any good. Then their eyes had met. They had been so close that Will could feel the older man's warm breath touch his lips. And suddenly they both had leaned towards each other like hypnotized, bodies moving on their own volition and their lips were being pressed together. It was a chaste kiss but when they pulled apart just an inch and looked each other in the eyes again they were suddenly sucked into each other's ravenous mouths with a rush. Will didn't know what he was doing but he tried to follow the older man's lead while trying to remember to breath with the wet slippery tongue licking inside his mouth.

Will told the story to Abigail but left out the details. He didn't tell about the sounds they were making together, the tingling warmth and sensation of exquisite pressure rising in his crotch as all the blood rushed straight into his cock. He could even feel slight damp sensation in his pants which wasn't just precum, he could smell it: the slick. Hannibal could smell it too because he groaned like he was being hurt as he devoured Will's mouth with his lips and tongue.  
"Ah, Hannibal-, I'm--" Will was mortified but he knew he was going to come in his pants at any second. Luckily Hannibal pulled back, lips redder than ever, damp with saliva which he licked away with his tongue. Will was panting and trying to will himself not to come. It felt like the tiniest rubbing sensation of his underpants would trigger him off at any second.

But then the mood suddenly changed.  
"I'm sorry, William. I do not know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that."  
Those words were like a slap.  
Will had left the office and swore to himself to never to return.  
He felt heartbroken, rejected by the only man he had come to care for like no other.

Week later he got a text message from Hannibal.  
"I'm sorry Will. I hope you can forgive me. It was a moment of weakness and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. We could meet at a cafe somewhere private but public enough so you'll know I have no desire to abuse your trust and safety. But I would like to apologize properly and talk about referral to someone who wouldn't betray your trust as I did. I hope with time you'll able to forgive me . I fear my feelings got the better of me. But I'll never betray your trust again like I did and I wish we could part in good terms."  
Will was seething with anger reading the message.  
"You didn't betray anything but you hurt me when you rejected me. I won't see anyone else. If you don't want to be my therapist I refuse to" see anyone else."

A moment later a reply came: "You know it would be unwise for us to have any other kind of relationship but professional one. You're young still, you might not see it yet, but there's going to be someone of your own age who can give you all the things I couldn't."

"I don't give a fuck about anyone else. There's never been anyone else and I don't want anyone else. You're the only one I've ever cared about and I thought you cared about me too." Will felt hot tears clouding his eyes now. 

"Dear Will, I do care about you, I care too much. You must understand that you need to leave for your own safety and happiness. A man like me would never let you go. Do you understand that Will? If we were to be in a relationship I would never let you go. You wouldn't be safe with me."

"And you wouldn't be safe if I'd give myself to you and you'd break my heart. I'd kill you first."

It took a little longer until Will's phone beeped again:  
"Oh dear Will, please do not say such things to me. You're too young to truly mean it."

"But I mean it, Hannibal. If you'd ever leave me or cheat on me I would kill you. You're mine, Hannibal."

"If you're absolutely sure you would be ready to give yourself to me completely, could you come to my house tomorrow after school?"

Smile was tugging at Will's tear soaked face and his aching heart was pounding in his chest again, like just a few written words could heal everything: "I'll be there."

After school Will walked to Hannibal's house. When the man opened the door Will could feel the electricity buzzing between them stronger than ever.  
He could smell as well as see the longing and dark desire over the older man's features. Will was sure they were both oozing pheromones. Hannibal licked his lips and spoke in a husky tone: "Will, please, come in."  
The moment the door was shut and they were in the privacy of Hannibal's home they both leaped onto each other, hands gripping and clawing, mouths growing wet with saliva and sore in a frantic, toothy, sloppy kiss, tongues lipping inside each others mouths, tangling and wrestling. Both rubbing their hardening erections against each other.  
"Hannibal", Will moaned into the older man's mouth. Hannibal let go and in a blink of an eye was kneeling before Will, opening his zipper and pulling his cock out which he swallowed down immediately. Will stood no change, couple of deep sucks all the way to the older man's throat and with a pained wail Will was coming down Hannibal's throat.  
The man gave a few more pumps of his hands like he was milking the last drops and swallowed it all down with relish, eyes closed and face like in ecstasy while Will felt mortified. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say face red with embarrassment.  
"Don't be, you did exactly what I wanted, my sweet boy." Will peeked at the man's adoring face from behind his curly hair. "You are delicious", Hannibal sighed and cupped Wills face before leaning to kiss him. "I'm going to keep you", he whispered.  
It was ridiculous but Will couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of happiness and belonging.  
When Hannibal rose back to his feet Will noticed the large bulge of his pants and shyly looked at the man: "Can I... Can I suck you too?" Hannibal gave him a pleased smile and a peck on his head: "Later, first we must eat. I'm certain you're hungry after a whole day of school, and growing boys need their strength."  
Will's look of disappointment earned him another quick kiss on his lips and Hannibal looked at him mischievously: "You're also going to need strength for the things I've planned to do with you today."  
Will swallowed hard and felt his softened cock twitch in valiant effort to grow hard again.

Hannibal cooked for them and they ate and talked all the while Will's mind kept pushing lewd images into his head about the things they might end up doing as soon as they were done. What it would feel like to be fucked by the older man, who was without a doubt, experienced lover. Just looking at the sensual mouth sipping wine and feeding morsels of fine meat into the mouth that had only less than two hours ago sucked Will's cock with enthusiasm and swallowed his cum.

Will wondered what Hannibal's cock looked like. What his sperm would taste like. Would he take Will into his bedroom or would he just bend him over the dinner table and fuck him then and there. Will shifted on his seat as his erection pressed against the front of his pants uncomfortably.  
Hannibal looked at him from his plate and a knowing smile graced his lips.  
"I prepared us desert but I think I might be inclined to reserve it for later."  
Will looked at the man and shifted around. Now abandoning all pretenses of adjusting himself as he purposely shifted to feel his pants rub against his erection for more stimulation.  
"Is there something you'd like to do now, Will?"  
Will nodded silently, looking into Hannibal's eyes.  
The man smiled and wiped his lips on his table cloth before standing up and walking to Will.  
"Follow me."

Will followed Hannibal to the staircase that lead to upstairs and they entered into one of the bedrooms which was evidently Hannibal's master bedroom, since the room smelt like the man: his aftershave and the intoxicating alpha-scent that belonged to the man alone.

Hannibal reached to take Will's hand and led him to the bed. He sat down on the bed and reached to kiss Will. Will moaned into the kiss and grabbed Hannibal's shoulders. His erection was rubbing against Hannibal's chest in that position and he couldn't help himself from rubbing against the strong upper body of the older man.  
"I want to fuck." Will whined between the heated kissing.  
Hannibal hummed and started to undress Will while slipping his tongue inside Will's mouth in a dirty kiss.  
Will lost his patience and pulled back and threw the rest of his clothing away with annoyance and started to undress Hannibal who chuckled.  
"What a needy boy you are."  
"Stop talking and get naked", he muttered in a petulant voice as he managed to undress Hannibal from his dress shirt. The older man rose up, lifted Will up, turned and threw the boy on the bed making him gasp. Will looked as Hannibal threw the rest his clothing away, pulling belt and pants off in fast jerky movements. Will's cock twitched as he looked at the hunger on the older man's face.  
"You want to be fucked? Or would you want to fuck me, hmm? Sweet boy?"  
Will couldn't do anything except nod and whine and say "yes". Yes to everything.  
Hannibal walked to end of the bed, stark naked, large cock bopping and swaying with his movements, red and leaking - and very intimidating in its size, although Will was more turned on than scared of the size of a real alpha cock. Most of all it was the scent of musk that drove Will frantic with need.  
"Oh Jesus, Hannibal", Will whimpered, looking at the older man face all flushed and his dick so hard, "you're so big."

Hannibal only smiled indulgently:  
"Touch it."  
Will swallowed and with a shaky hand he reached to touch the man's cock, feeling it twitch under his clumsy, trembling hands. And then it was leaking all over his hands as he grabbed it gently but firmly, feeling it how hot and firm it was in his grasp. Then he started to pump it like he would his own. But his own cock was a very modest size, regular omega cock, and Hannibal's was beautiful and so large in his delicate hands that he couldn't resist taking it into his mouth to have a taste of the cock so impressive. Will hummed in pleasure as he licked the slit of the mushroom head, tasting the older man's fluids. Hannibal groaned and grabbed Will's hair in his hands but only held on while Will made his acquittance with Hannibal's cock.

"Mmm", Will moaned as he slipped the head into his mouth, suckling on it. It was his first time but he enjoyed the feel and taste of Hannibal. His enthusiasm seemed to be enough for the older man, as he was breathing heavily, hips twitching:  
"Such a beautiful boy", the man groaned huskily, brushing his hand against Will's smooth cheek, thumbing his lips, while he looked at the boy with such worshipful eyes, that Will couldn't hold an eye-contact without feeling overwhelmed. Instead he tried to take Hannibal deeper, rubbing the shaft with his free hand and the loose skin that was getting inflated as the knot started to grow.  
"Will", Hannibal groaned, sweating, and Will hummed against the spit slick cock, rubbing it with his tongue, feeling so aroused he would have been afraid of coming if he hadn't come earlier, so he was just half way there.

"Will, please, my lovely boy, let me come inside you", Hannibal begged, face flushed and shiny with perspiration. Reluctantly Will slipped the cock out, giving it final suck as he did so, enjoying the lewd pop- sound it made as it left his saliva soaked lips. Will licked his swollen lips, savouring the last of the precum there.  
Hannibal was panting almost as hard as Will. His cock looked angry purple, as it swayed in front of Will. The older man grabbed Will and pushed him back on the the bed. Will huffed a laugh and laid obediently on the soft covers, stroking himself and biting his lip.

Hannibal looked dangerous as he climbed on the bed, and over Will, who was shivering with pleasure and the thrill of it. "You drive me mad, my sweet boy", Hannibal whispered before he plundered Will's gasping mouth, devouring him with his tongue. Will moaned and arched his back to get some friction, whining into the kiss when he felt Hannibal's cock touch his belly, leaving sticky liquid on him.

Then there was a hand caressing Will's chest thumbing his sensitive nipples, his ticklish stomach and all the way down to his now hard erection and lower. Will could only squirm under the exploring hand. They broke their kiss to breathe heavily with maddening arousal and then Hannibal's questing hand dipped lower, to Will's virgin hole. Will gasped and groaned. He whined when the rubbing finger dipped slightly inside him. He could feel the slick smoothing the entry of that large finger. So could Hannibal, as he hummed, pleased.

*

Will had been sleeping in the basement floor on a sofa bed. He suddenly woke up when he felt the sofa dip down under some strange weight right next to him. He kept his eyes closed, half-lying on his stomach as he was it was easy to pretend to be still asleep, but he could smell the scent of an alpha: Abigail's dad, Garrett. He could also hear the man's laboured breathing. For a moment Will wasn't sure if he was awake or still asleep. But then he felt the blanket being slowly pulled off of him. The cool air hit his body, only covered by briefs and t-shirt. For a moment Abigail's dad just breathed hard until his damp hot hands touched Will's skin. Will tried to not move, just keep pretending to be asleep.  
First the touch was feather light, careful, then firmly caressing. Abigail's dad was caressing Will's legs and ass, kneading his buttocks and suddenly he was pressing his nose between them. Will couldn't help the whimper that got out as the man's hot breath huffed heavily against Wills tender hole, making the fabric damp with the hot breathing and with slick that was treacherously starting to gather in his hole. He could feel the dampness gathering there, accompanied by tingling sensation which didn't exactly reach his cock. It was like his hole had a mind of its own while he remained soft.

It seemed like that was all it took: Abigail's dad pulled back from sniffing and rubbing his face against Will's hole and pulled his briefs down to his knees and was seating himself behind Will, on top of the back of his shins, pulling the buttcheeks apart and sticking his finger inside. Will gasped and groaned at the sudden intrusion. He didn't understand why he was getting slick but he could feel the man's fingers getting wet as he twisted and turned them in there and as shamed as Will was it felt good. His cock twitched, stiffening. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be fingered by Abigail's dad but his body certainly liked it. For a moment he thought about Hannibal, but remembered that the man had said they shouldn't meet anymore. And Abigail's dad had always been kind. And... Will was curious. Uncertain, uncomfortable, aroused and terrified but he didn't have time to think logically what he should do before he heard fabric rustle against skin and something hard and slick was pressing inside his hole. He moaned - loud, it sounded both relieved and shamefully deprived. Abigail's dad pressed his palm against Will's mouth and pressed his cock completely in in one smooth delicious slide. It felt good and shameful. Will panted against the sweat sticky palm, his eyes rolling up. Letting out short small hurt sounds he didn't realize he was making. 

"Oh god", he gasped but it was muffled sound.  
Abigail's dad was letting out sounds of his own, quiet groans and he was panting like a dog. Then he started to move. Pulling the thick cock almost completely out and sliding back in again with a rapidly growing speed, pumping his hips like a machine, not letting Will time to think just feel the exquisite feeling of being fucked hard and fast, the man's cock rubbing against all the sensitive spots and sliding rabidly against the special spot Hannibal had taught Will. The spot that after some training had made Will see stars, reducing him into slobbering mess then as well as now - unable to do anything but take the pounding and mewl against the sweaty and now spit dampened palm as drool dribbled from the boys mouth. He felt lightheaded without being able to take a proper breath.

Abigail's dad sounded equally frantic, heavy grunts and balls slapping against skin. Flap, flap flap - faster and faster. Will felt his orgasm hurdling towards him and the muscles in his hole were starting to spasm, he was so close.  
"Yeah, bitch", Abigail's dad huffed in a strained and dazed voice.  
"Nnnhhhh!" Will groaned against the man's palm as his hole now spasmed through his orgasm, spurting slick, his cock twitching and dribbling cum between the sofa and his belly.  
Abigail's dad let out a long groan of his own as he came inside Will, unable to stop when Will started to spasm, flooding the boy with sperm as he plunged in a few times more with gusto, whispering "yeah, yeah," with each hard movements of his hips. 

For a moment both were just boneless, heartbeat galloping after the exercise, sweat drops falling from bare skin to the sofa and dampening the remaining clothing with both sweat and cum and slick.  
Abigail's dad recovered first and pulled himself out and off. Will could feel the sperm and slick ooze out from his sore and puffy hole, but he felt completely drained so he just laid there, still on his stomach but able to breath better now that the man had taken the hand away from his mouth.

Instead of leaving, Abigail's dad simply hummed and then reached down and lifted Wills pliant lower body from the hips before stuffing his face between Wills buttocks and started to lick and suck the oozing sperm and slick. Will let out a gasp and then a wail when he felt the sensitive nerves being forced to alight again with pain-pleasure. Abigail s dad just hummed and groaned and licked and sucked and suddenly there were two fingers inside Will, making obscene squelching sounds with all the liquid pouring out of him. Will bit down his pillow and screamed as the fingers and mouth fucked him through another orgasm. After that Will was left with a quick slap on the backside.

In the morning after trying to clean the evidence Will left before breakfast telling Abigail and her parents that his dad had asked him to help out at work today. Will avoided looking at Abigail's dad and had trouble looking at Abigail and her mom too.

*

When a new kid came to school Will was encouraged by the student councilor, Franklyn Froideveaux to make his acquittance and to try and befriend the boy. Franklyn was a beta who didn't seem to understand that the new kid was an alpha and year younger than Will, so he didn't see how they could possibly be friends but since Franklyn practically pushed them together doing overeager introductions before leaving, seemingly to congratulate himself for a job well done, the new kid, Randall Tier, didn't seem to mind the situation. Will was quiet and withdrawn but so was Randall. Since then he followed Will like a shadow and Will let him follow. They didn't talk much but it seemed to fit them both. Abigail wasn't as relaxed seeing Randall following them both, but eventually ignored the kid.

When school was over and Will was walking home he realized that Randall was still following him. He turned to look at the surly kid: "Randall, shouldn't you be going home?"  
Randall sniffed and shrugged: "I don't remember how to get there from here. My brother brought me. Didn't say if he was gonna pick me up too."  
Will sighed and decided to help the boy out. After all he knew none of the other kids liked Randall, just like no one likes Will except Abigail. 'And Hannibal', Will's traitorous mind reminded him.

He was able to get a description of the area where Randall's family lived and guided the kid there. Neither of them spoke as they walked.  
Randall lived in a house that looked like hovel. There was a car in the yard and a young tall muscular man was busying himself under the hood. Will could hear muffled cursing and low thrumming of music coming from inside the house. Will stood a little farther away as Randall walked to the man, who now realized that the boy was there: "Shit, Randy, how the hell you're home?"  
Randall just shrugged nonchalantly: "You didn't come so I walked."  
"I would've but this piece of shit broke out in me", the young man kicked the car and only then noticed Will who was still standing there, waiting for Randall to say 'bye' or something.  
The man's eyes widened and nostrils flared as he took in the omega scent.  
"Who's this?" The man asked Randall, who just gestured his hand vaguely at Will: "Will."  
The man grinned and Will gulped. He looked somehow hungry. Kinda like Hannibal did, except Hannibal made Will's stomach flutter and heart speed up. The young tall man with dark brown short hair and blue eyes made Will's cock twitch and hole slick.  
'Stupid hormones', Will cursed inside his head.

"Hi, Will", the young man said and walked to the boy to offer his slightly dirty hand which Will took to give it a firm shake and a solemn nod, eyes trying to meet the other man's blue and hungry ones, but not completely succeeding: "I'm Matthew. Randall's stepbrother." For Will's relief Matthew took a step back as he gave his younger brother a look, amused: "Thanks for walking him here. If mom would have come home early I would've gotten my ass chewed up for not picking him up after school, but as you can see, my car didn't start." Will's curiosity peaked at that, since he knew motors, especially boat motors but most vehicle motors none the less.  
"I've spent the last hour trying to figure out what's wrong."  
"I could take a look, if you want. My dad fixes boats at the docks and I too know thing or two about motors. Cars included."  
Matthew gave him a calculating look, almost unfriendly one, but then his thinned smile brightened: "Sure."  
They walked to the car and Randall looked exasperated. Matthew seemed to notice that since he turned to look at his brother: "You don't have to stay, go on in. Mom left some sandwiches in the fridge."  
Randall looked at Will and gave him a small nod which Will returned with a nod of his own. Then he focused on examining the cars motor, going through every part to see what could've caused the car not to start. He could feel Matthew examining him and at times he felt the taller man's back or arm brush against his as he leaned over to look over Will's head what he was doing.

Will managed to fix the problem and flushed when Matthew clapped him in the back with a delighted laugh when the car had started and its motor had purred normally.  
"Shit, Will, thanks! I'll have to keep you around to fix this lousy piece of shit cause let me tell ya, it breaks down almost every week, like clockwork."  
Will could understand the difficulty of not being able to afford a new car and the desperation that comes with poverty when you can't seem to keep up with expenses and needs like a car for a twenty-something man living with his parents and brother in a small hovel, that looks like it has seen better days. Not much unlike the trailer Will shared with his dad.  
"If you ever need help and I can fix it I will." Will said and meant it because he could empathize with these brothers. And they didn't seem like bad people.  
Matthew smiled at him and there was that hunger again creeping into the relieved and genuinely happy lopsided smile of his.  
'Well, they're not bad people but definitely alphas.'  
"Listen, if you want there's some iced tea and sandwiches if you want to come inside for a minute?"  
Will shook his head but smiled: "Thanks, but I better get home before my dad gets from work."  
Matthew nodded and didn't look offended. He gave smiled pleasantly again: "Well, you're welcome to come here anytime. I'm sure Randall could do with a friend. He's a weird kid but not a bad one."  
"Thanks, maybe I will do that."

*

Will hanged around with Randall and Abigail though Randall still stayed quiet and seemed to be content with reading or just daydreaming as he and Abigail spent time together in school and couple of times Will went to the Randall's home and hanged around with both Randall and Matthew mostly around Matthews car, which Will helped with as much as he could with the knowledge he had. They talked about cars and football and local things to see and do, which wasn't much. Matthew sometimes smelt like stale beer and some vanilla parfyme and the reason for that came up when one afternoon a car with some older teens came by to pick up Matthew, who said to Randall he'd be right back and "don't tell mom" before getting into the car.  
Will felt slightly jealous of the easy way Matthew seemed to go through life, making friends in new towns and acting like someone of his age whereas Will felt like an old geezer most of the time. 

Usually Will left home afterwards Matthew had gone but one time Randall asked him to come inside and watch a movie with him. Will did. But halfthrough the movie Randall suddenly put his hand on Will's thigh and leaned over to lick his lips. Not to kiss him but lick him. Will was so dumbfounded that it took him a moment to get up and tell Randall that he was flattered but he was already seeing someone. Randall just looked at him, then shrugged and said "ok". Will stood and stared at the other kid for a moment before he cautiously sat down again, ready to leave if Randall would try licking him again or if he was upset and would tell Will to leave. Instead of doing either of those things Randall asked if Will wanted popcorn and that was that.

One such day it took Matthew longer time to get home from his incoursion with the local teens. Randall had already fallen asleep on the couch and Will knew their dad was somewhere out of town and their mom wasn't going to come home until morning so he was getting antsy waiting for Matthew but unwilling to leave Randall alone. He knew the kid wasn't all there, so he worried about leaving him alone. 

Before he was about to fall asleep himself he heard a car come in in the driveway and Will rose to his feet to go see Matthew stumbling in, reeking of beer and something else. 'Slick, omega's slick. And semen'. Will was about to get angry at Matthew for making them wait for so long when Will would've wanted to go home to finish his homework but the smell of sex made him too embarrassed to say anything.  
"Oh, Will, you're still here", Matthew slurred as he clumsily peeled away his shoes trying not to fall. "Thanks for looking after Randall. And sorry, I know I'm a little late."  
Will crossed his arms and shifted from foot to foot: "Yeah, you are."  
Matthew looked at him and squinted, then chuckled: "C'mon man, don't be pissed. I'm sorry. I won't be late again." Matthew walked up to Will and peered into the tiny living room: "Randall's asleep", Will gestured at the figure on the couch, unwillingly inhaling in the strong smell of slick and sperm that seemed to waft out from Matthew. Matthew nodded and looked a momentarily dazed like he was trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing. Then he came back to himself and noticed Will. And Will saw that hungry calculating look again.  
"Sorry, there was this really hot girl and... you know how it is when there's a real hottie rubbing against you getting you all hot", Matthew was slowly leaning towards Will who was now staring at his socks, cheeks burning. "I just had to take the chance and fuck her. You ever fucked a girl, Willy?" Will shifted restlessly but couldn't move being cornered between the living room door and Matthew "The girl omegas have such a wet pussy, I just couldn't help myself. It's like a drug, you know, just a whiff of their slick can make a man crazy."  
"I think I should go home", Will muttered, but he was in a blink of an eye being grabbed and pushed against the wall and Matthew was now devouring his mouth. Will felt his knees buckle and cock harden, hole tingling when Matthew's tongue explored his mouth, hand grabbing his arm and other slinking down to massage his ass, fingers grabbing at the firm flesh, ghosting near his sensitive hole.

"I'm gonna fuck you", Matthew panted into his mouth before he started to lead Will into the tiny bedroom the brothers shared. Will was stumbling on his feet before he was pushed on the tiny cot that smelt like Matthew and alpha pheromones. The whole room smelt like alpha pheromones making Will dizzy.  
He didn't have time to protest when Matthew was pulling his jeans and boxers off with rough hands, then turning Will over to his stomach. Will was hard and wet from both the tip of his cock and in his hole but he couldn't help it. Matthew pulled Will up from his hips and pushed his face into Will's ass licking at his hole and making "mmm" sounds like he was licking at some delicacy. Will himself was shivering all over and couldn't help the whines and groans that escaped his mouth when Matthew's tongue and lips ate his sensitive hole and licked and dived inside the hot, wet channel. "Fuck, baby, you're so wet", Matthew mumbled and stuck his fingers inside Wills hole which offered no resistance. After all Will had had sex enough many times that his body knew what to do even if his own mind was offering half-hearted protests: 'I shouldn't, I shouldn't.' But it felt too good and he was already close to coming with his youtful enthusiasm and libido. Then Matthew's hard cock was pressing against Will and he groaned, swallowing so much saliva that he couldn't have said anything even if he had wanted. Matthew tapped his leaking cock against Will's hole a couple of times, watching it twitch at him: "Fuck, look at that little tight hole", then he pressed his cock in and it slipped all the way in with Will being so slick.  
Both gasped and moaned. Matthew wasn't thick but he was long. Almost as long as Hannibal, Will thought through the haze and felt sadness creeping in before his head was wiped from all thought when Matthew started to pound into him rough and fast, making Will howl.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Matthew repeated in a husky voice as the pounded into him. Then Matthew' slapped Wills ass cheek - and quite hard - and Will clenched and then we was coming silently croaking and shaking but Matthew didn't stop: "Yeah, you like that? You like that, bitch?" Will went completely limp and his legs would've given away if not for Matthew holding him up. The man was quite strong, the muscular frame wasn't just for show, and Will was fucked into like a doll, just taking it and making animalistic sounds as Matthew fucked him.  
Will lifted his head from the pillow and turned his head to the side, gasping with each harsh motion in and out and he suddenly saw Randall standing at the bedroom door. Randall had his angry little cock in his hands and he was stroking himself vigorously while his facial expression was something feral, he looked like he was silently growling.  
"Fuck off, Randall", Matthew spit out but didn't stop fucking into Will, instead he picked up pace and Will had to squeeze his eyes shut because he was about to come again. His hole was spasming and with a few "unh's" Matthew fucked in and Will could feel his cock spasm at the same time as Will's hole started to spasm and both were coming with loud moans: "Oh fucking Jesus, fuck!" Matthew growled and emptied himself inside Will before collapsing over him, barely able to prevent himself from squashing Will under his large frame. Will panted against the pillow that smelled like alpha, trickle of drool damping it. Matthew panted into Will's ear and hair, making small groaning sounds as his hips still stuttered minutely. "Fuck, that was, that was good, Will." Matthew pulled himself up and they disconnected making Will's hole spit out sperm and slick. Randall growled aloud then. Will could hear Matthew chuckle: "What? You wanna have a go? Go ahead."

Will whined softly as an objection, having not yet come down from the cloud of pleasure, but Randall had already leaped onto the bed and was now nibbling at Will's buttocks. Will let out hurt hissing sounds trying to scramble up but Randall covered him, stomach against Will's sweaty back and hips making rabbiting movements, the boy's erection poking against Will's thigh, balls and hole but not yet entering. Randall was growling like a dog. Matthew just chuckled.  
Then Randall's cock found Will's fucked loose hole and he pushed in.  
Will could only let out small sounds as Randall pistoned his hips in rapid speed fucking like an animal. He even bit down on Will's neck, which hurt and surprised Will who let out a small shout, body twisting which caused his hole clench and Randall to cum inside him with an angry snarl.

After Randall caught his breathing he got up and left the room, and a the sound of TV sounded from the living room. Will laid on the bed, feeling the cum trickle down from his sore hole. Matthew chuckled and the bed creaked as the man sat down next to Will. He leaned over Will and touched the bite mark on Will's neck. Will hissed from pain.  
"Sorry about that. Randall's always been a weird kid. At least he didn't bite too hard. Some antiseptic and a bandaid should be enough. Rest, I'll go get them."  
With that Matthew got up and left. Will didn't know what to think or feel about getting fucked by two guys he had considered to be some kind of friends. 'Is this it? Is this what being an omega is about? That any and all alphas I meet are just gonna fuck me?'  
Will thought about Hannibal again and suddenly felt like crying. He wanted to go to him. He was tired of being used by other people. Hannibal had never just used him. The man cared about him, Will was sure of that.  
Matthew returned and let out a snort: "You're not gonna cry are you? Don't. We both knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. Now stay still and let me clean the wound."

Now Will's temper flared and he pushed Matthew's hands away, got up and dressed, feeling anger swallow him as he felt sperm trickle down his legs when he out his pants on.  
"Come on, Willy--"  
"Don't call me that!" Will spat out and turned on his heels to walk out from the house for the last time.

He walked towards his home but felt uncertain about going home. Thoughts of Hannibal filled his head again.

To Will's chagrin his dad was at home drinking and not alone. His coworker, Jack Crawford was there. He was a large bulky black man with a loud laugh and broad smile.  
"Will, you done with homework?"  
"Yes, sir."  
Jack laughed at that: "'Sir'? You taught your kid good, Bob."  
Will's dad shrugged his shoulders. "That's how I was raised. And how I raised my boy."  
Jack looked back at Will, then his nostrils flared and expression changed. Will froze. Jack was an alpha. He might smell what Will had been doing just a half hour ago.  
Jack hummed and turned back to his drink.  
Will decided it to be best to go wash up in case his dad might smell it too. His dad didn't know Will had lost his virginity - and to an alpha. Will's dad still wanted Will to be a alpha or a beta man and get hitched with a girl instead of being an 'alpha sextoy'. Besides becoming what his father had been afraid of, Will had been dating his psychiatrist who was at least ten years older than Will. if his dad would find out Will wasn't sure what the man might do. Beat him with his belt? Go shoot Hannibal? Kick Will out disowning him forever? Arrange a shotgun wedding? 

Will burst into hysterical weary laughter as he washed himself in tiny the trailer bathroom, wiping the still damp and dried up mess from his skin. His dad might not smell the difference between Will's sperm and someone else's after all, since alphas weren't superhuman, but he might smell other alphas pheromones on him.  
Will cleaned and dried himself before taking off his clothes, changing into clean pair of boxers and t-shirt before walking into his tiny bedroom at the back of the trailer. He listened the loud laughter and slowly slurring voices that made focusing on his homework challenging but Will wanted to get his work done. He wanted to do well in school because he wanted Hannibal to be proud of him. He wanted so much from Hannibal. Most of all he longed to see him again.  
With a sigh Will set his schoolbooks aside and burrowed himself under his covers. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

Will woke at sometime in the night. He wasn't sure what woke him at first. It was very quiet and dark. He suspected his dad and Jack had passed out. Or maybe they had left out to drink. Then he heard it: heavy breathing. Will carefully turned his head to look at the 'door' which was basically just a cloth separating his bedroom from the rest of the trailer. Jack was standing there. Staring at him. Will burrowed back under the blanket like a prey hiding from predator, but then there were large hands pulling away the blanket, revealing Will's small frame to the large man, whose eyes gleamed in the moonlight.  
Without talking Jack started to undress Will, who didn't resist.

Jack smelt like sour sweat and stale ale as he leaned over Will, pulling away his boxers and then turning him on his stomach before he grabbed Will's buttocks and peered between them, looking at Will's furrowed hole. Will heard Jack spat and something cool and wet landed on the hot skin surrounding his hole. Then a huge finger was digging inside.  
Will hissed at the stretch and the less than gentle fingering. Still, his body started to react as it always did and Will could feel the slick gathering, making Jack's finger slide smoothly inside.  
"Fuck, you're so fucking tight", Jack muttered to himself and Will shuddered as the fingers groped inside him, making him drool slick. Now there was two fat fingers fucking into him, squelching in the wet hole, rubbing against his prostate.  
"Yeah, baby", Jack muttered and Will trembled and whined. He was going to come.  
When Jack pulled his fingers out and added a third Will's hole started to spasm, he let out a strangled groan and whined as his body shook with his orgasm.  
As Will was spasming on the bed, leaking slick and spurting his cum between his stomach and bed sheets, Jack had removed the fingers and was slowly pushing something huge and thick against Will's hole.  
"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." Jack mumbled and then groaned as the thick head of his cock started to push into the tiny hole, stretching it until the large head of his cock popped inside and slided smoothly the rest of the way.  
Will was panting hard, Jack's cock felt wonderful. It was thicker than Hannibal's though not by much. It rubbed steadily against his prostate and he choked and trembled as the thick cock slided all the way in. He felt his next orgasm building . When Jack gripped his hips and pulled him up on all fours and started to slide out and back in again, Will whined loudly. He was going to come again, he was going to come, he was going to---  
"Fuck!" Will choke out a curse as the thick head of Jack's cock slided against his prostate.  
"You like that, baby?" Jack whispered as he kept thrusting languidly. "You like uncle Jack's cock inside your little pussy?"  
Will wasn't coherent enough to hear him. His hole twitched and spasmed as a second orgasm shook his body, leaving him shaking in aftershocks, making the press and pull of Jack's cock nearly painful against the oversensitive prostate.  
Will panted and whined but Jack didn't pay any attention to him as he whispered more dirty words at him and picked up the pace of his fucking, chasing his own completion now with fervour.  
"Fuck yeah, baby, I'm gonna come so hard, I'm gonna fill you up, fill that tiny hole", Jack panted and then let out a long groan as he gave few hard pumps of his hips spilling his cum inside Will's sensitive hole.  
Will only panted and collapsed as Jack let his body fall back down on the bed.  
Jack smacked his ass: "I'll be seeing you around, baby boy." He said before he got up and tugged himself away and left the trailer.

Will laid there, feeling the cum leak out of him. He was all sticky and sore. And he missed Hannibal so terribly.

The next day Will skipped going to school and instead went to Hannibal's house. He saw a strange car next to Hannibal's and stopped to look from a far uncertain if he could go to the door or if he'd be just a disturbance.  
The front door opened and he saw a beautiful woman with long brown hair walk out. The woman turned to Hannibal, who was standing on the door way in a red woolsweater and dark slacks, and they spoke something with smiles on their lips. Then the woman reached towards Hannibal and gave him a short but passionate kiss. Will's stomach turned upside down at the sight. The woman turned and walked to her car. Giving a glance at the door but Hannibal had already gone back in. When the woman left, Will stood for a while unmoving eyes stinging. His mind reached towards his heart to see if there was anything left there.

There was pain. Then anger. Incredible anger. Hannibal had left Will and moved on. Will would make the man regret abandoning him. Anger bright inside, drowning any sound of reason or pity filled him as he walked towards the house, but instead of going to the front door Will walked towards the backdoor, which was familiar when he had sneaked to meet Hannibal in the past, hidden from prying eyes of neighbours for their afternoon trysts. 

The backdoor would be open because Hannibal was home. So Will sneaked towards the door, peering through the window carefully but didn't see any sign of life. The dark room and it's large dinner table were empty. Will pulled the backdoor open as silently as he could and stepped inside. He listened carefully and did hear a sound of shower somewhere upstairs. The sound was faint but clear enough since he knew the house and its sounds well enough. He walked to the kitchen and chose a knife from the knife block before he went towards the stairs. He left his backpack near the stairs and started to climb, ears perked for any sounds but could only hear distant water.

He opened the bedroom door to Hannibal's bedroom and the sight of ruffled bed sheets made him wince in pain but the thick smell of sex and strange omega scent made him see red and he clenched his grip on the knife. The shower in the conjoined bathroom was still running and Will, hurt and enraged stalked towards the door with quite steps. With the blade he pushed the door open feeling the warm steam greet him as he took couple steps in to look into the shower just to see that it was empty. Only water was running but there was no one there. The hairs on his neck prickled but it was too late. He turned around knife pointed forward and cut Hannibal's chest with the tip of the blade. The older man stood still, not caring about the wound that lazily started to trickle blood. Hannibal only looked at him, face like stone and Will started to tremble in fear as he looked at the blood and the expressionless face. He managed to gather his courage though his hands were trembling when he spit out: "You threw me away. And I promised that I would kill you if you ever did so. Kill you and everyone who ever touched you."  
Hannibal tilted his head, face still expressionless: "Are you now? What about you? I can smell several different alphas on you."  
Will's face went hot with shame and indignation: "Shut up! It's all because you left me."  
Hannibal mouth twitched into a snarl and then gone: "Idiot boy, I was trying to help you. Instead you keep coming back. What do I have to do to make you see..."  
"See what?" Will yelled, his grip on the knife now more steady, ready to strike though his eyes were starting to burn in their sockets.  
"You're not safe with me. You're just a foolish boy with romantic notions of what it means to be by my side. Eventually it would end in blood, your blood, Will. So wise up and go home."  
It was that moment as Will's eyes stared steadily into Hannibal's that he finally realized why he was being pushed away. His mouth fell agape:  
"You-- you're afraid", Will muttered, looking straight into Hannibal, reading him, everything they had talked about, every action making sense now: "you're afraid but not for myself but for you, for yourself."  
Hannibal's face grew darker from the statuesque expression, but Will continued despite the threat: "You're afraid to care for me. It makes you weaker. You want to kill me to become free of me, but you can't. And that scares you. You've lost control of your own will and actions."  
It happened so fast that Will didn't have time to react: Hannibal grabbed the hand holding the knife and twisted it so that Will shrieked and dropped the blade before he was pushed against the wall face first and being trapped between wall and the pressing body of the older man, who had Will's arm twisted behind his back:  
"Careful, Will", the man growled.  
"But I'm right, you're afraid! You're just a coward! I was yours and you were mine but you threw it all away because you got scared!"  
Will was yelling and panting, face twisted into a grimace from pain: "You think I'm just a dumb kid but I see you, Hannibal. I know you, even if your don't want it, I know you better than anyone else. You belong to me, you stupid old fuck!"  
Will shrieked when he felt teeth digging into his neck, not on the omega pressure points but on the skin and muscle, Hannibal was growling but didn't bit down to take a bite, rather let his teeth break the skin so Will could feel the blood trickle down.

It hurt so bad but also felt good to get Hannibal's attention again. "I will kill you and then I will go and kill her!" Will panted, grimacing with pain and anger. Hannibal's expression started to slip as he observed the young boy struggling. Hannibal let go and took several steps back, observing Will with his head cocked, as the boy pushed himself from the wall to turn around, legs shaking, face determined. For a moment they were in a standstill, Hannibal's dark eyes taking in the boy's face, the trembling body and the red blood soaking his shirt.  
Will staring at the older man, his curious expression, the depthless eyes. When the older man licks his lips Will pounces; he attacks the man's mouth with his own, licking and biting like an animal as the older man lifts him up from the floor and squeezed him against his body, licking into his mouth, both moaning.

"I hate you, you bastard", Will moans as he grips tight the man's shoulders, rubbing his growing erection against the man's stomach.  
Hannibal only huffs amused, as he licks back into the boys mouth.

"I love you, and will always love you," Will started to feel tears falling down from his eyes, part in pain from the teeth puncturing his skin and part because he knew Hannibal would kill him now and it was all so very stupid. He wanted to be with him always, and the realization that the man he loved would rather kill him instead of accepting him was heartbreaking. All the dreams of being loved and accepted were being crushed. Will sobbed and shook and suddenly he was being let go. Will fell down on his knees. Clumsily he turned to sit dow back against the wall and cried.  
Hannibal moved to the bed and sat down,arms resting on his knees, head hanging low as he stared at the floor.  
"Will", the man spoke in a hesitant voice, but the boy shook his head before the man could ask him to leave again or say something like he never actually loved Will, that he had been using him. "Don't. Just kill me, Hannibal. If you don't love me there's nothing left for me."  
Hannibal was silent for a moment while Will tried to stop crying. He rubbed the tears from his eyes with the palms of his hands almost angrily.  
"I... I do love you, Will. You are right. I am afraid", Hannibal spoke in a low tone but his confession made Will freeze and stare at the older man.  
"I have never felt like I feel about you. I feel exposed. Compromised. I thought that if I would let you go before it would be too late you'd find someone else and forget about me and I could be free from you as well. But it hasn't worked."  
He smiled wryly as he glanced at the bed. "I tried to forget you, but I can't."  
Finally Hannibal looked at Will: "It's too late to be free. And it frightens me because you make me feel and I do not know how to cope with. There are things you need to know about me and those things might make you hate me. But once you know about them, I cannot let you go."  
Will shook his head vehemently: "I don't want to lose you, Hannibal. I know there's some secrets you keep, something bad, but I won't be able to hate you or leave you. I've tried but it doesn't work."

*to be continued maybe*


	3. Just some post-fall scribbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-fall scribbles. Not meant to be anything but collection of ideas.

Will woke up before Hannibal, as he sat on his bed, for a moment slightly disoriented. Another new place and new bed. Another temporary respite in their long journey to nowhere and anywhere.  
Will rubbed his hands against his face, before he turned his head to look at the older man, still deep asleep as far as Will could tell.  
The sliver of morning light allowed him to see Hannibal under his blanket, face turned towards Will. The man looked younger when he slept. He looked boyish with his light hair messed against his pale face. Surprisingly innocent. Will couldn't help the smile on his face. The man was a predator with a keen mind, piercing eyes and sharp tongue, he was deadly and dangerous. Yet now he was unwillingly stripped down from all his defences, from the violence and blood.

Will leaned on his hand as he looked closer. For a while he just looked at Hannibals' sleeping face, thought churning, before he got up & left to get himself breakfast.

*

"You snore."  
Hannibal didn't react in any visible way to the accusation as he answered Will: "Not surprising. My nose was after all broken." He sipped on his coffee before he put his mug down and licked his lips: "Never the less I apologize if it disturbs your sleep."  
The corner of Will's lips twitched: "No, no, it's fine. It's a nice reminder of your humanity." Will tilted his head, looking at Hannibal who was busying himself with his croissant. "It's like every day new sides of you become exposed. There's no hiding behind your armour of suits with me."  
"Indeed there is not. 

*

"Go, I'll hold them off", Will looked at Hannibal, who didn't seem to want to move, although his other leg was sliding slowly backwards, but the look on his face was conflicted.  
"You can't get captured here, you have to go." The rest of his sentence was broken into something more pleading and desperate.

Hannibal was slowly moving, taking hesitant steps back, "Will", he said, like a warning or a plea, Will couldn't say.  
"I'll find you. I promise I'll find you." Will gave the man one more look, just to capture his face one more time in case he became a liar and wouldn't be able to return to him. Hannibal's disguise aside, his lips, cheekbones and eyes were still visibly his own features, not hidden under anything. Though his expression had now gone blank, there was something in his eyes, . 

Will had to turn his back to the man for he didn't want to watch him leave. Instead Will walked straight towards the gate they had meant to use for boarding on their flight, walking past dozens of other passengers, looking sideways at the dark mass of people in uniforms walking in the distance. He stepped into the line to board their plane, waiting for the trap to shut around him. It didn't take long when he felt an unrelenting arm clutch tightly on his shoulder:  
"Sir? Come with us, please", airport security with police officers, at least a dozen, had circled him.  
"This way", the man who had addressed him spoke, and turned him towards the rest of the officers, now pulling Will's hands behind his back as he cuffed him and started to lead him away, surrounded by few other personel as the rest of the security and officers went through the gate, holding the lines of passengers as they attempted to search the plane for Hannibal Lecter. An announcement rang across the halls of the airport, as a female voice announced temporary delay to all departing flights, assuring that there was no need to panic and that there was more officers soon to come and search for a fugitive, and that they appreciated their cooperation.

Will didn't speak to anyone trying to get him to answer questions. Instead he let himself be passively moved around, from one car into another, hands cuffed until he was locked up in some jail, sleeping the night restlessly on a thin mattress, eating what they gave him and again moved somewhere, towards the border of US. They were sending him back home. It didn't cause him any joy or relief. Instead he was agitated. And worried about Hannibal. He was certain the man slipped away, but couldn't help but to worry.

It was night when they came to the border and Will was escorted out from the van. A familiar figure was standing in the snowy road, against the headlights of the FBI vans. "Jack", Will greeted him.  
"I wasn't expecting to see you ever again, even if we buried an empty coffin", Jack said solemnly. Will nodded and sighed, taking s deep breath of the freezing air around them unsure if it would be the last time he'd breath air as a relatively free man. He wasn't sure what they might accuse him off.  
"Let's go", Jack yelled to the men around him and few agents around Will grabbed him and escorted him behind one of the vans.

*

After only a day they'd arrived to their destination and Will as once again moved around. This time he was taken through familiar corridors into a familiar interrogation room. One he had once before been inside of equally cuffed and waiting for the drop of the axe.  
This time wasn't much different.  
He was seated down on the chair next to the small metal table, and soon after Jack entered the room with a small file in his hands as he sat across Will and put the file on the table, both men looking each other.  
"I'm told by the medical examiner's that you're healing well from what seems quite a large number of injuries." Will didn't reply, just glanced at his cuffed hands over the table.  
"What the hell happened?"  
"I failed to kill him", Will replied nonchalantly, shrugging. "That's what happened." Jack was silent for a while

"He said he'd kill my family if I didn't go with him. So I did. Not like I had a lot of options at that point. My attempt on his life had left me with several broken bones."  
Jack listened, but he was frowning. Will could tell that he wanted to believe Will but was hesitant. He didn't know why. What did Jack know? Or what did he suspect.

*

A woman said something in German, Will blinked and looked at her: "sorry, I don't speak German." The woman flashed a smile, white teeth appeared between the crimson red lips: "American? How interesting, what brings you to Berlin?" Her English was good, and her accent rather charming.  
Will furrowed his brows, smiling: "Damned if I knew", he chuckled.  
The woman leaned her head against her hand, unbashedly looking at Will, intrigued.  
"

Will startled when he felt a hand come over his shoulder, Hannibal had appeared next to them, offering his hand to the woman and saying something in German, which made the woman laugh heartedly. Will frowned, feeling the hand still on his shoulder.  
"I was just talking with your friend here, he was being very mysterious of " the woman said to him, glancing at Will with a smile.  
"I had hoped to get him to dance with me, but it seems I'm out of luck tonight", she was still looking at Will while she finished her drink.  
"Perhaps you'd be willing to dance with me? As I'm sadly without a dance partner tonight", Hannibal replied to her, and Will could feel the hand on his shoulder give him a slight squeeze, making him grind his teeth.  
"I'd love to", the woman replied and Hannibal offered her his hand. "Perhaps we'll meet again, Thomas", she said to will with a smile, which Will returned with his own awkward one and with a nod.  
He looked behind him as Hannibal took the woman to the dance floor, for a waltz.

Will finished the rest of his whiskey and ordered another, sometimes glancing behind him to see the two dance and talk. He was suddenly more than done with the night, desperately wanting to leave to their hotel room.  
Yet he waited for Hannibal quite a while, until it seemed that he wouldn't be willing to leave. Will was becoming intoxicated and increasingly agitated as he finally approached the two standing in the sidelines of the parlour.  
"I'm going back to the hotel", he stated surly.  
Hannibal looked at him and smiled politely: "Alright, travel safely."

Will didn't know what he expected but he was uncomfortable with the situation as he walked out and hailed himself a cab.  
Perhaps he had been basking in Hannibal's attention for so long that it felt bad to be set in the sidelines all of a sudden.

Will undressed hurriedly out of the uncomfortable suit and went to his room, climbing under the blankets, ready to pass out. Yet sleep avoided him. He tossed and turned, waiting to hear the front door, glancing at the wristwatch on his nightstand. It was near midnight. Hannibal had stayed behind for an hour. Will wondered both why and what was he doing. The woman had been very beautiful. Brown long hair, blue eyes and sensual body. If he had to compare her appearance with someone, she did have similar features with Alana Bloom. Hannibal would probably think so as well.

He had almost fallen asleep when he heard the door and then bright laugh of a woman. Will's eyes opened wide. Hannibal had brought her back to their hotel?  
He sat up on the bed. Maybe Hannibal thought that killing her would give him some satisfaction for not being able to kill Alana. Will carefully and silently climbed up from the bed and approached the room's door, trying to listen, unsure if he should go there to drive the woman out before she would end up as another meal on their table. Will wasn't willing to eat any kind of Alana Bloom-lookalike. 

He heard their muffled speech behind the door, until it became silent. Silence was rather disturbing, so Will decided to take a look. He carefully opened the door just slightly, hopefully enough to see if she was being killed or had already been killed.  
Instead he saw the two of them in the lounge of their hotel room, just across Will's own room, the woman was on her knees in front of Hannibal, who had his hand over her head, clutching on the brown long strains of hair while the woman was bopping her head forward and back, making muffled gagging sounds. Will was for a moment too stunned to move. He hadn't expected this scenario. Seeing it play in front of his eyes seemed surreal. The tightening of his boxers made him realize that this was both real, arousing and yet he felt like he had been slapped across his cheek. 

Slowly he retreated back into his room. He climbed into his bed, clutching the sheets, still hard between his legs. Uncertainty gnawed at him. Had he been mistaken about Hannibal's feelings for him? Was he only reflecting his own to the man. Or had he rejected him one too many times, that the man didn't think there was any chance Will would ever reply to his feelings. Countless of questions ran across Will's mind until he heard the woman laughing again, this time behind the wall in Hannibal's bedroom.

Inside his cotton wool cocoon of insecurity Will listened to the silence which premiered the rhythmic sounds against the bed and wall, accompanied by the woman's loud moans.  
Will reflexively reached for his erection, tugging it with his hands, bringing himself harder while he listened as the woman's cries of pleasure grow louder.  
Will turned to his pillow to stifle his moans as he moved his hand across his length with more speed and urgency until he came, releasing his seed into his hand and sheets.  
He lay there a long time in the silence after the noises had ceased behind his wall, wondering if this would be his life now, following Hannibal around until the man found someone more intriguing than he, and would simply kill him. Or worse, leave him.

Will decided he had tried sleeping long enough and left the room, carefully stepping into the lounge, in case they would be there, for whatever reason. He looked around and noted that the coast was clear before approaching the chair next to the one Hannibal had been sitting in some hours ago, getting his cock sucked by the brunet, now in his bed, wrapped in his arms.

Will grimaced to himself. Was he being jealous? Of Hannibal's attention and affection? After he had unknowingly become the man's obsession and after understanding it, part of him wanted it to stop as people around him started to die and the obsession cost Will his freedom, dignity, health, sanity and couple times it almost cost him his life. Yet there had always been part of him that had enjoyed being the singular attention of someone as fascinating and refined as Hannibal Lecter. It had felt surreal why someone who had everything he could possibly want became interested in a man like Will, who had been always twitchy, troubled, solitary, difficult and off-putting. Will smiled bitterly at himself.

He almost jumped when he heard the door of Hannibal's bedroom open. Hannibal walked out wearing only his briefs, stopping for a second when he saw Will before he silently shut the door behind him and walked towards the younger man. Will had turned his face away, jaw flexing as anger and frustration were building up again.  
"I thought I heard you walking about, trouble sleeping?" Hannibal sat in the chair next to Will's, and he had to turn his head again to not look at the man as Will's mind involuntarily recreated the earlier scene with the woman between Hannibal's spread legs, head bopping along the man's cock.  
"Can't sleep when my roommate is loud." Will muttered angrily.  
"  
Hannibal didn't reply.

"Did you enjoy the show?"  
"What?"  
"The opera?"  
"I guess."  
"What about me getting sucked?"  
"Crude, Hannibal.  
"You didn't enjoy it? Perhaps I can ask her to suck you, since you haven't been sexually active for weeks. Or would you prefer to suck me instead?"

*

Will wakes up getting sucked off under his blanket, thinks it's a dream of Hannibal, wakes up and is momentarily scared it is actually Hannibal. Pulls blankets away to see the German woman .

Will wanted to pull her away as much as he wanted her to continue.

"Your friend said that you missed your wife", the woman said quietly, out of breath, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand, brown curls snuggling against her bare skin.  
"I'm sorry for your loss", she gave him a sympathetic look. Will asked hesitantly with a deep frown:  
"What exactly did he say?"  
"Not a lot, just that she had been murdered", Will turned his head, barely hearing her continue with "must've been horrible".  
Very mature, Hannibal.

Will pulled his t-shirt off, gripping it in his hand, like last line of defence, not completely surrending his control. Hannibal was quick to place his hands on the younger man's shoulders. The warm touch sent sparks on Will's skin, even though he was slightly uncomfortable letting someone massage his shoulders, especially Hannibal. Will had never visited a massage therapist. It seemed like a huge breach into his personal space and too intimate thing for some stranger to do. Molly had been the only one to give him massages but the touch had been entirely different from Hannibal's. She had been gentle, Hannibal was confident, precise and his touch stirred Will in a way that kept making him even more uncomfortable. His face felt as hot as the skin Hannibal was rubbing with his strong hands. When his fingers dug deep into Will's injured shoulder he grimaced and let out a quiet hiss of pain.  
"Your body is completely locked up,  
You might experience some discomfort until I manage to warm and loosen up the muscles here." Following his words he started kneading on the sensitive shoulder area.  
"I didn't realize massaging came with doctors education", Will said with a wry smile.  
"It doesn't, but it's useful to know intimately the human anatomy to bend it into one's wishes. You body is quite a challenge", he said and dig deeper into the muscle structure, making long wide rubbing motions with his hands, "but I'm certain I'm able to make it surrender." Will felt even warmer from his face, trying not to think if his words had another meaning.

He could feel the blood veins release under the tension, spreading more warmth under his skin and also sending rush of oxygen into his brain, making him feel slightly lightheaded. A groan slipped out of his mouth, as his body started to become putty under the man's touch. Will clenched his jaws at the accidental slip in his control, and he was certain the other man had heard it.  
Will was becoming too content on allowing his body to be touched like this, as a voice inside his head told him to stop this. He had his personal space, his privacy, and out of all the people in the entire planet Hannibal Lecter shouldn't be allowed to touch him. Yet Will didn't move away. He debated with himself between allowing this to happen and taking back the control before he would lose it. He didn't want to give the other man an upper hand. Let him think that Will would be alright to be used and touched.  
"You're tensing up again", Hannibal noted.  
"Yeah, well, this isn't exactly comfortable for me."  
"I can imagine not." Hannibal was silent for a moment, moving his hands to knead on the slim muscles of Will's neck, "thank you for allowing me to do this."  
Will didn't know how to reply. You're welcome? He remained silent, counting seconds before pulling away and ending it.  
"You're quite hard", Hannibal commented and Will's breathing stopped for a second As he realized that he wasn't exactly soft between his thighs. "I would think the reason for your headaches would have something to do with how hard your muscles are. Releasing tension and allowing blood flow would help more than aspirin.'  
"Ok, I think this is enough", Will exhaled,"for now", slipped out of his mouth before he could catch himself.  
Hannibal didn't comment on it, instead he tilted his head and tried to meet Will's eyes: "Would you be comfortable for a more thorough massage? I think your legs would benefit as much as all the other injury areas."  
"I'll think about it.", will replied reluctantly. He wasn't sure he'd actually be fine with the idea.  
"Would that", he stammered, "would that require me to be..." He tried to form the rest of his sentence to completion but didn't want to say it. "Naked? No, I think pair of boxers would be sufficient considering that I wouldn't be doing the massaging near your hip-area", Hannibal smirked slightly and Will frowned at him.

*

He had thought about getting massaged again. In fact he thought about it every time he saw Hannibal and couldn't help but to stare his hands every time Hannibal didn't see it, the broad palms and long fingers.  
"About the, the massage, why would you... " Will chew his lower lip lightly, "what's the point?" He asked and felt stupid for asking.  
"I see it as part of our physiotherapy. There's long weeks of aching muscles and the cool air only makes it worse."  
"So you'd want me to give you a massage as well?"  
"I wouldn't refuse but it would be up to you if course."  
Will licked his lips. "Ok, but the shirt stays on." "Now?"  
"Sure why not."  
Hannibal nodded and walked to the living room, Will right behind him, before the younger man sat on an armchair and Hannibal sat in front of him, pulling himself a pillow before seating down. Hesitantly Will lowered his hands on the man's shoulders, realising he had never touched him there before.  
The intimacy of the act struck him in an entirely new way. Hannibal had always been the one who touched Will, but now he had agreed to do this, and it felt too personal, too intimate. Will let out a shuddering breath as his hands closed around the notable, firm muscles of the man's broad shoulders. The shirt was definitely in the way but Will wouldnt be able to do it if the man was shirtless. Some boundaries and rules should be drawn. Will let his hands feel around the shoulders, upper back and around the neck. When he realized he was mostly touching instead of actually massaging, he dig his fingers deeper, trying his best to stop becoming overwhelmed, wondering if he should just stop before it became too much to handle. The warm skin and hard muscles sent rush of blood through his body, stirring the insides of his pants, making his breathing more laboured.  
" I think I'm done",Will blurted out, pulling his hands away like he had burnt them.  
"Thank you", Hannibal said and got up, but he didn't turn towards Will, who was hunched over, trying to cover his arousal.  
"If you ever want that full-body massage, please tell me", Hannibal said before walking away and into the bathroom. A moment later Will could hear the shower. He snuck into his own bedroom and pulled himself out from the too tight pants, furiously stroking himself while remembering the other man's warm skin and firm muscles under his hands.  
He came in seconds.

*

Will came to him at night, when it was dark. Hannibal woke when he felt the bed swift under him.

*To be continued maybe*


	5. Faust Will & Mephistopheles Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember the story so well anymore, but I thought Faust AU would be cool, & the way Faust first saw Mephistopheles was outside on a walk & the devil appeared to him in a form of a menacing dog who followed him home.
> 
> Beastiality warning! Kinda. The demon dog is Hannibal after all.

Faust

*

Will Graham wasn't shy to describe himself as ambitious. He had no interest in fame but only discovery. His assistant Jack Crawford wasn't as open minded and ambitious with his own foolish experiments, which Will could see were going nowhere, but Will himself wasn't timid in trying any method necessary to enhance his understanding of the universe.

Still, he didn't tell Jack that he had decided to call upon the spiritworld to gain access to knowledge. If he would succeed no one needed to know. If he failed, well, no one would be any wiser.

Still, his god-fearing father had taught him well about not dallying with "Satan's work" so Will was slightly nervous with his endeavour, in fear of proving his father right about damaging the integrity of his soul during the process.

He had read all the mystical occult books he could find and managed to gather enough courage to try calling the spirit world as soon as everything was prepared from chemicals to alignment of the stars and Moon.  
The workshop looked eerie in the candlelight and Will was certain it was just his nerves that were pressing in on him instead of any true danger.

*

The next day Will walked outside with Jack Crawford, listening the man's endless chattering while he himself was deep in thought. Jack seemed persistent in getting Will's opinion on this and that, while Will only wanted to return home and sleep away the rest of the day. Perhaps have a few tumblers of his favourite bourbon to soothe his nerves after the shock encounter with the spirit world.

He could have blamed his nerves but when he heard a growl he jumped and let out a startled shout.  
"Goodness heavens, what is the matter" Jack Crawford asked, as Will looked around for the source of the growl.  
But there was nothing.  
"Oh," Will stuttered, "I thought I heard something..."  
Then there was that growl again. Will's heart was beating in his throat while he scanned his surroundings.

Will froze when he saw the black, large figure of a dog standing behind them - even though he could've sworn there had been nothing there only a second ago. Distantly he wondered if he was seeing things. His shaken nerves causing hallucinations. Cold sweat started to gather on his brow as he stared at the dog.  
"Mr. Graham? Is something wrong?"  
"C-can you see that?"  
He asked hoarsely and pointed at the dog.  
Jack Crawford peered behind them and snorted: "Why, it's a big old mutt. Nothing special."

Even though getting confirmation that he wasn't hallucinating, the dog looked anything but regular. The color of its fur was deep black, almost unnatural color of black, like a void of colour. And it stared straight into Will's eyes, and Will could swear the eyes were glowing red instead of dark golden brown but the change happened in a blink of an eye so he couldn't be certain.  
"Yes, I suppose you're right", Will stammered nervously.  
"Here", Jack exclaimed and went down on one knee, hand reached towards the dog and Will's heart jumped into his throat in horror since he didn't want the dog to come any closer: "It's probably lost, poor fellow." Jack continued and the dog looked at them for a moment more seemingly to contemplate before it moved in a leisurely pace, but instead of trotting to Jack it went straight to Will. Before Will could allow his panic to grow, the dog sat down facing him and looked straight into his eyes, head tilted slightly to the side.  
"Well look at that, that's one obedient dog", Jack chuckled as he got up and reached to pet the dog. The dog didn't move and he kept watching Will while Jack petted its shiny fur.  
"What an odd creature", Jack chuckled and brushed his hands together: "Shall we keep going?"  
Will tore his eyes off the dog: "I, uhm, I think I'll head back to my laboratory."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, I, I feel rather faint today. Probably because of the sun. I think it's best I go back home and get some work done."  
"Alright then, Mr. Graham, I expect we'll see later."  
Will nodded at Jack and bowed his head slightly before turning away, eyes still flicking towards the dog, wary of turning his back to it.

He put on a fast pace as he escaped the dog the safety of his home, but he freezed on the spot when he heard panting. Will turned and saw the black dog standing behind him, large tongue lolling from its muzzle as it panted, occasionally licking its lips.  
"S-shoo", Will stammered.  
The dog kept looking at him.  
Will took a deep breath and turned again, walking faster now, determined to shake off the dog.  
In his mind he was trying to name the feeling of dread he felt at the sight of the dog. He had always cared for animals, dogs especially. But this dog that was still following behind him, nails clicking on the pavement, caused feelings of terror in him. He couldn't rationalize it no matter how he tried. And by the time he was back at his home, standing near the front door, slightly exasperated, he turned to look at the cheerily following dog with an aura of defeat.  
"Shoo, go home!" He tried, arm gesturing wildly, but the dog did not budge.

He started when the front door opened and his man servant was looking at him brow raised: "Sir?"  
Will sighed, slumped, and stepped through the door offering his hat to the servant, who was not exclaiming: "Sir, there's a dog following you!"  
"Never mind the dog, just, just let it enter", he exclaimed in defeat tone while he brusquely took of his coat and gloves, offering them to the servant before walking to his laboratory.

*

Will wasn't sure if he was dreaming but he felt something tugging at his pajama pants and pulling them off. Will mumbled sleepily and tried to grab at his blanket for warmth, which had also disappeared at some point, for his hands couldn't find anything. Then something with a sloppy enormous tongue was licking at his soft penis. Will startled awake and was frozen with fear as he saw that the huge black dog was licking at him, it was licking at his penis with its enormous tongue, and he could see now that the teeth sticking out the dogs large maw were huge and sharp.

Will twitched and shuddered with the queer sensations but also from fear that he was going to get his dick bitten off. He was too afraid to move in case he would startle the dog and make him bite him. And on top of that he was getting hard. His dick twitched and started to fill out as the dog licked from tip to root, over and over again, at times with slow large sloppy licks, making his dick wet with its saliva, and at times with fast shorter licks, especially against the tip, licking the precum that had started to leak out as Will's dick stiffened into its complete hardness.

"N-no", Will tried with a low, soft voice: "please get off me", hands grasping at the sheet, but the dog paid no mind as it stood over Will's naked lower body and kept licking. Will was panting by then, and choking on soft sounds that he tried to contain in fear of making the dog scared and aggressive.  
To his dismay, he could feel himself hurdling towards his completion. And how mortified that would be. Getting licked into orgasm by a dog.

"It's so dirty", Will said out loud in a soft wailing voice, cock leaking and twitching, and as Will groaned "no no no" under his breath his body seized with his orgasm and with a loud groan he sprout out strings of release all over himself. Shaking and shuddering, panting hard, he whined when the dog didn't seize his licking, instead chased after Will's hole as he tried to squirm away when his nerves were becoming painfully sensitive. Will seemed to gather his courage or perhaps it was just a reflex which overcame his fear as he rouse to push the dog away from the painfully oversensitive area.

"Bad dog, bad!" Will told the dog which was licking its chops with gusto, sporting a erection of its own as Will could see that there was a red round head of the dogs penis sticking out from its furry crotch.  
"My god, what I've done", Will sighed as he laid down on his bed, wiping his spent with his bedsheet, grimacing.

He grabbed his blanket and covered himself with it, purposefully turning himself away from the dog though he could hear the dogs wet tongue and heavy breathing. He decided then and there to take the dog away the next day. Although Will liked dogs and had always wanted one, this one didn't seem to be a normal dog and he didn't want to have anything to do with it.  
With those thoughts he slipped back into sleep.

The dream entered his mind like a a presence of liquid smoke and for a moment Will was in a state he recognizes as his dream before he was pulled into another place - somewhere between sleep and waking.  
He was being stripped from his blanket again by a large black dog which growled and pulled as it revealed the man's half naked body. Will could see it like he was awake but he was seeing it from somewhere far. Some unknown force seemed to be moving his body because he was suddenly moved into a kneeling position where his lower body was up, his behind vulgarly in the air as his upper body was lying flat against the sheets. He looked like a bitch of a dog ready to be mounted and that seemed to be the dogs aim since it pushed its snout into Will's backside and started to lick his furrowed hole.  
Will gasped. He could feel the physical sensation. No, this is a dream! Will cried inside his head as his body started to react to the merciless licking over the sensitive nerves in his hole.  
This cannot be!

It shouldn't be possible but the dogs tongue was now slipping inside Will, making him shiver and drool precum on the sheets below.  
The tongue seemed to stretch out deep inside his body, like a long snake tongue slipping inside licking him and creating symphonies of exquisite pleasure, unlike anything Will had ever experienced. He was moaning and trembling but couldn't move his body, could barely make a sound even when he could hear his own thoughts echoing inside the bone arena of his mind.

He was almost approaching the peak of his pleasure, when the dog pulled away, its snake-like tongue slipping free. Then it climbed over Will and started to hump his backside, poking its erected dog cock against his thighs before its poking found Will's hole and pushed in. Will groaned a long "noooo", and his palms fisted over the bedsheet. 

The dog didn't understand the unnatural state they were in and only acted according to its instincts as it started to fuck into Will with fast and hard stabbing motions, it might not have been pleasurable, but the dogs penis was a long and thick specimen, not unlike human's, and it fit inside like a large hand inside a tight leather glove: barely, and rubbing against Will's innards in an unfamiliar way. it constantly rubbed against something that made Will twitch and groan, leak copiously from his cock and it was pleasure between pleasure and pain. He was so sensitive from the inside.  
Will's body squirmed and shook like he was having a seizure and the incoherent sounds he was making would've embarrassed him beyond anything if he had been sound of mind. Instead he was having a full body orgasm and he wasn't coherent at all while he squirmed under the dog, and his cock spit out come without having been touched. The orgasm felt like it was dragging on and on until Will could feel himself coming down from the exquisite hights to soreness, and then the dog was pushing something large against his sore puffy hole.  
"Nho", Will mumbled, swallowing excess of spit, still experiencing slight tremors but coming back to himself. It didn't matter though, the dog kept hitting the hard lump against Will's hole, drooling on his hair and panting, before the thing slipped inside. Will was experiencing a sharp, painful orgasm that filled his head with white noise, robbing him of sight. He wailed and stuttered odd words on the lines of "no", "yes" and "oh god". Will slumped down and was aware of being filled with dog sperm but unable to do anything about it except take it. And it felt like it would never end. The dog couldn't move much but minutely humped its hips spilling more and more sperm inside Will, who had now tears in his eyes. He was humiliated. He was only grateful that he lived alone and no one would be able to see the sorry sight.  
Will groaned and the dog started to lick his neck, making the man shiver. But it didn't seem to be able to move, they were connected by the lump, whatever it was.  
Will was sore and felt a stinging sensation in his hole, distantly worrying if he had been torn open when the dog raped him. If that could be described about getting bred by an animal.

Will's eyes slipped close and the room was becoming something distant. Before his consciousness was carried off, he thought he heard a man's voice in his ear, whispering something, but then there was only darkness.

*

Will Graham woke up gasping. He was disoriented for a moment, thinking that last night had been a bizarre dream, but then he registered the pain, wincing and crying out in dismay. His body was battered. He had sweaty pajama shirt on but he had lost his pants. There was scratch marks and drops of blood on the sheets. 

Will fall back on the bed, curling in fetal position. He had no idea what to do with himself. He was at least glad his servants were forbidden to bother him.

"You've awaken? Good."  
Will got up in a flash, eyes wide scanning the sound of the voice.  
The owner of the voice was sitting on a chair next to the fireplace, that was for some reason been


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea of classical 80's horror serial killer AU Hannigram smut fic, but like all my ideas it was just left behind. Maybe I get the inspiration to continue, maybe not. These ideas are free for anyone's use.

Serial killer horror movie au

Will fucks around, Hannibal is a masked killer who kills teenagers, falls in love with Will and will with the killer. Porn with a plot

*

Will Graham was traveling on the backseat of his friend's, Beverly's, car on their way to a summer camp they were going to work at as camp counselors for kids. Jimmy Prize, a blonde short haired guy who was few years older than the rest of them, was sitting on the front seat, talking excitedly about the summer camp they were going to be working in for two months while Brian Zeller, boy of Will's age was sitting next to Will, glancing at him from time to time and blushing fiercely whenever Will would meet his gaze. Will didn't know the two guys but he thought Brian was quite cute, and that he would like to have some fun this summer.

Will wasn't ashame to admit to himself that he was a very easy lay. And he made Brian know that too with subtle smiles, brushing his knee against the boy's leg, playing with his brown curly hair or just letting his fingers gently slide against his thighs in repeated, lazy motions, as if he wasn't even aware how his hand was caressing so close to the boy's crotch.  
After driving for an hour Brian was becoming so flustered and he kept sitting in a hunched posture which Will knew well from his own past as a blushing virgin, trying to hide his erection tenting the front of his pants.

Since those days Will had changed with the guidance of his uncle Jack, a big black man with a equally big, black cock who had one drunken night of babysitting Will taught Will how to enjoy being stuffed full of cock and since then Will had learned to use his looks to get what he couldn't get from anyone: intimacy and affection in the form of sex. Will knew some psychiatrist would have something to say of distant fathers and boys growing without mothers and Will's habit of looking for love on his knees. But looking for love wasn't all it was. It was also about looking for the perfect cock after Jack had left and pretended that their summer of fucking around like rabbits didn't happen and instead the man returned home and some time later gave up his widower life by starting to date his secretary.

Will was upset after hearing about it but he knew he had been kidding himself. Jack wasn't interested and didn't want Will to remind him of the time they had spent together. So Will kept looking and found nameless older men and young men like himself and he spent time enjoying himself, but couldn't find one cock as perfect as Jack's.

Will glanced coyly at Brian who laughed at something Jimmy had said, while glancing at Will and biting his lower lip shyly. Brian already had stubble growing since his body hair was so dark. The boy had nice blue eyes and black short curly hair and prominent nose. With a smile Will wondered if there would be more guys working at the camp.

"Pee-break!" Beverly announced loudly as she turned on the blinkers and guided the car to a small gas station. After she had parked and made Jimmy fill up the tank she rushed to the bathrooms. Will and Brian stepped out of the car to stretch their legs.  
"How much longer now?" Brian asked Jimmy who checked his wrist watch: "Still one hour. Ask me a third time and it's still going to be one hour."  
Brian groaned and Will shared the sentiment. His butt was getting numb and even with the air conditioning the day was hot and the car was hot and uncomfortable. He dreamt about taking a swim the moment they arrived the camp. 

According to Jimmy and the website of Blood lake summer camp there was several log cabins on the shore of Blood Lake, and apparently the camp site had existed for couple decades but hadn't been in use for fifteen years so it was already rather old camp site with its generators and electricity system - and lack of any internet connection - but in a top notch condition. Will didn't know the details but what Jimmy had told them there had been some kind of tragic accident and after that the camp had stayed closed but now the city council of the town they were heading to had wanted the money summer camp would bring so they had a week to get everything ready before couple dozen 8-14 year olds would occupy the place.

*

Will climbed into the bed with Brian and shuddered as he leaned his body next to the rigid boys muttering "cold", rubbing his body against the boy's in pretense of finding a better position on the small bed. Will grabbed the boy from the hip and felt the body jolt: "W-Will?" Brian gasped and he sounded almost scared. Will nuzzled the boys neck: "Don't be scared, Brian."  
"I'm not!" He said indignantly.  
"I like you, Brian. Do you like me?"  
"O-of course I do."  
Will rubbed his hips against the boy, feeling his cock stiffen and let his hand travel towards Brian's crotch, feeling the stomach muscles flutter under his palm.  
"Mmm, you feel so good",Will smiled against Brian who was breathing hard.  
Will's questing hand found Brian's erection and let his fingers whisper light feel around the hardness.  
"Can I?" Will asked Brian and tried to peek at this face and saw very red face nodding frantically.  
Will took Brian's cock on his hand and felt around for its shape and size. It was a very nice cock, Will decided but he didn't think Brian could give him what he wanted, not really, so he just rubbed his own erection against Brian's hip and sneaked his own hand under the boy's boxers to fish out the warm rigid penis to get him off, since the boy had been very nice towards him and Will was horny. Though he was already wondering if the older camp counselor, Francis, would be asleep already and if he had the energy to go look for the man. 

Will's hands pumped Brian's cock in a steady pace


End file.
